


Pranks and Cranks

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Nail Polish, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean Winchester, Prankster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam knew something was up when he saw the nail polish in Gabriel's hands. He knew it was something big.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square nail polish





	Pranks and Cranks

“Why do you have nail polish?” Sam must have snuck up on the archangel because Gabriel let out a yelp and within seconds, Sam had an angel blade to the throat. 

“Geez, Sam.” Gabriel flicked his wrist and the golden curved knife vanished. “Give an angel a heart attack why don’t you. I almost skewered you.” 

Sam lifted an eyebrow. “Why do you have nail polish?” 

Gabriel looked shifty. “No reason.”

“Don’t kill him and leave Cas, the impala and I out of it.” Sam sighed. 

“See, this is why I love you Moose.” Gabriel beamed. “You like my pranks.” 

“No. I tolerate them.” Sam grinned as he rolled his eyes at his mate. 

“You like them.” Gabriel leaned up and kissed Sam on the cheek. “Dean’s coming. Gotta scram.” He whispered. Gabriel flew off, clutching the bottle of nail polish in his hands carefully. 

The next morning Sam snickered as Dean let out a loud shout. He came running in the room in his robe with his eyes blazing. 

“Where’s your boyfriend Sam? I’m going to kill him.” Dean snarled. 

“What’s wrong Dean?” Sam tried to keep a straight face. He couldn't. He busted out in laughter. 

Dean narrowed his gaze on Sam. “This means war Gabriel!” he yelled. He left the room in a hurry, his robe swirling behind him. 

“You really shouldn’t encourage them. You know how bad it could get. Gabriel’s pranks are legendary in heaven.” Cas spoke from behind Sam. 

Sam was so used to Gabriel sneak attacking him that Cas didn’t phase him. “Dean’s pranks are legendary on earth. Let’s see who’s the winner.” 

Cas sighed. “If it escalates we must put a stop to it. I don’t want to have to heal Dean, again.” 

“I know, Cas. We will.” Sam promised. 

That night there was a loud yelp from Gabriel. Sam shot into the room and gasped at what he saw. Gabriel’s wings were forced out and they were covered in glitter. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked, softly. 

“Oh it is on Winchester.” Gabriel growled. He turned to Sam. “Help me?” 

Sam helped his mate get the glitter out of his wings. 

The pranks kept getting worse. Gabriel retaliated by hexing Dean so every time he said a certain word, a glitter bomb went off on him. Dean got him back by leaving a glass upside down on his papers. Gabriel then turned the impala into a barbie car. Dean went nuclear on that. 

In fact, that was where Sam was right now. Trying to keep the peace between Dean and Gabriel, Sam ended the prank war by saying, “You both are even. No more pranks for at least a month. I mean it.” He shot a glare at Gabriel and Dean.

That night, Sam laid curled up with Gabriel. 

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice was quiet. “How did you know I was going to pull a prank?” 

“Nail polish.” Sam smirked. “That brand was for nail biters. I have heard of that prank before. You swiped it around his coffee mug, didn’t you?” 

Gabriel grinned. “I sure did.” 

“I also knew because you get this certain happiness when you are about to pull a prank. It’s more of a mischief making happiness. It’s different from the happiness you have now.” Sam traced a finger down Gabriel’s chest. 

“I wonder if you are empathetic Kiddo.” Gabriel hummed. “That would be a thing to test.” 

Sam pinched his side. “I’m not a guinea pig.” 

Gabriel yelped. “I have to do something for the next month.” He retorted. 

Sam sighed. “Okay. We can test it. Gabriel? No more nail polish.” 

Gabriel gave a heaving sigh. “Okay. No more nail polish for a month.” 

Sam grinned. That was the best he was going to get.


End file.
